A Game of What If: Mommy and Daddy Talk
by Alice Tannis- The Sixth Siren
Summary: This is so sweet. Can you do one when Kieran has siblings, and when Alistair and Morrigan talk about the kids growing up and having grandkids.? That will be so sweet. - Guest Review. I have answered your call... (Third Morrigan/Alistair installment in my ongoing "series")


A Game of What If: Mommy and Daddy Talk

 **(** The baby's name is pronounced Dray. _(It's irish.)_ **)**

"Goodnight, Keran. I love you." Morrigan smiled at the boy, and he wrapped his arms around her neck, pulling her into a hug.

"I love you, too." She shook off her surprize from how sudden the hug was, and hugged him back.

"Sleep well." Alistair stood in the doorway, watching them. Keran looked over at him and waved a hand. Alistair smiled and moved closer, being pulled into the hug as well. "Good night, bud." Morrigan smiled.

"Don't call him that." She said, teasing him. He kissed Kerans forehead, then Morrigan's cheek, before shifting out of the hug and moving from of the room. Morrigan sighed and stayed in the hug for a bit longer before pulling away herself. "I love you."

He smiled and turned onto his side as she blew out the candle next to his bed. She silently let a curtain fall over the doorway as she removed herself from it. She stood by it for a while, before Alistair touched her shoulder. She jumped, and Alistair laughed quietly.

"Oh. That's how you wish to be tonight? Just be quiet, understood?"

"'Be quiet' yourself, _witch_." He made his face hard and serious, his eyes turning to slits.

"You did _not_ just say that." she crossed her arms over her partially exposed chest.

"I did." He tilted his head upward in a superior manner.

"Oh, i'm sorry. I think I misheard you. Are you," she laughed a bit, " _threatening_ me?"

"Perhaps." He smirked.

"Oh, how sweet. You want to fight."

"No…"

"So, you wish to squabble the _witch_ of the wilds?" She put emphasis on 'witch', as she pushed his shoulder. She smiled as he backed off a bit, but then it faded as he grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer.

"Oh, of course I do, dearest. Squabbling is what we're best at." They smiled at each other, and then Alistair hooked his lips to hers.

 _One year later..._

Morrigan sat outside the cave like home they lived in, holding her small baby girl. She gently stroked her head, smiling and humming the tune of "I Am The One". "Twas my favorite song from Skyhold, Draoi. I've memorized it." She smiled down at the young child's face, and noticed that she'd fallen asleep. "Oh. Well, sleep tight, young wizard." She kissed the baby's head and stood up, holding Draoi close to her chest.

As she came inside, Alistair smiled up at her. "She asleep?" Morrigan silently nodded and continued on to the wooden cradle where she lay the baby in. She smiled down at her and pushed the frame lightly, causing it to rock.

The curtains opened and she stepped into Keran's room. He smiled up at her once more, as was the norm. They hugged, and the Morrigan blew out the candle, setting the room to dimness.

She blinked a few times before shaking her head and turning away. She let the curtains fall behind her.

She returned to the bed on which Alistair sat, and she slid into it behind him.

"Oh, Alistair. Something doesn't feel right." She laid her hands over her face.

"What do you mean?" He turned so that he was cross- legged on the bed, facing her.

"Twill happen when they ask to leave? When they're old enough to go out alone? I don't know if I could bear it. Mother… said that she would never let us be if I kept Kieran, and now we have Draoi…" She sat up, pulling her knees to her chest.

"They'll be fine. Kieran's a good man, and Draoi is your daughter… Oh. I see the concern."

"She punched his arm. "I'm serious. What if… What if I end up like Mother? What if I hurt one of them? What if I loose them to Mother? What if I..." She trailed off, and hung her head.

"This is just a game of What If. It'll be alright." He slid over and encased her in a hug.

"There is so much to fear, Alistair. I don't want to need to fear, but I must."

"It's alright to fear, Morrigan. You do remember what I told you last year, don't you?"

She managed a smile. "How could I not? You pounded those words into me harder than I pounded the Archdemon."

" _We_ pounded the Archdemon?"

"Right. We." She sighed. "I just… When they get older, they leave,and when they leave, I lose them, and when I lose them, I lose me."

"Look, you're just being a paranoid mom, Mor. Just calm down." He rubbed her arm up and down to calm her a bit.

"Perhaps so, but what happens then? How do I know I'll still be there for them?" She buried her face into his shoulder. "How do I know they're safe from her? From me?" A tear slid down her cheek, and he wiped it away.

"You aren't her, Morrigan. You aren't her." He pet her hair. "You've done an amazing job with raising Keran, and you will do no less with Draoi. They will be good people." She looked up at him.

"But when they look back at what i've done, who I was, what will they see? An evil, stubborn, selfish... witch."

"Don't compare yourself to Flemeth. You're not a witch. Stop saying that."

"Then what am I? I am no mage, I am no warrior, I am no rouge, what am I then?"

"A mother." He looked down at her as those words plunged her into thought.

"A mother…" She looked down at the bed, and let go of him, falling into a sitting position on the bed. "I am not her, am I?" She looked up at him again, her voice innocent and pleading.

"No." He pulled her back against his chest.

"Who am I?" She snuggled against him.

"You." She smiled.

"Me." A sigh. "So what happens when they have children?"

Alistair's eyes flicked open in surprise. "What?"

"What do we do when they have little ones?" She pushed further against his body, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Uh… we become old?"

"Very funny. I'm still being serious."

"We have grandkids?"

"I know that. What _happens_?"

"Nothing is going to change, Morrigan. They are always your babies."

"Yes. But what about us? Will we be here for them?"

"Of course."

"And if I die before then I want you to promise that you'll remember and tell them stories about us and the kids."

"I promise."

"So do I." She yawned. He held her, and she almost fell asleep against him. He smiled at her, and picked her up. He pulled back the sheets and laid her down, sliding in next to her. He smiled as he felt her wrap her arms over his chest. "Good night, Alistair."

"Goodnight, Dark and Magical." He felt her laugh, and then they both fell asleep.

(Dear Guest who reviewed Once Again, Alistair,

If you read this, I am _**EXTREMELY**_ happy. You were right, It was adorable. I laughed and smiled more than a few times writing this. I know it's been awhile since I wrote a letter, so lucky you! I hope you enjoyed it and this is what you wanted (at least kinda sorta). Bye Bye, Kiddo!

Onetimewritter ;])

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Dear everyone else,

I hope you enjoyed the third Morrigan/Alistair continuation. I was thinking about changing my name. If you have any suggestions, please reveiw and put it in with a (123) or #proudtobeweird at the end and I'll look it over! THX, Kiddos!

Onetimewritter ;])


End file.
